


Profumo, pelle e labbra

by Et_Smaragdus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Multi, Nico mayor, Slash, seducción, uso de italiano
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Et_Smaragdus/pseuds/Et_Smaragdus
Summary: Will antes podía decir que Nico Di Angelo era adorable, tímido y no podía besarle sin que se sonrojase...¿Ahora? Ahora lamentablemente él que se sonrojaba era Will, temblando ante cada toque y palabra susurraba en su oído... En un jodido y muy caliente italiano, dicho por un, también muy caliente, italiano.Si Will ahora era distraído y se sonrojaba con facilidad no le podías culpar, culpa a Nico Di Angelo.





	Profumo, pelle e labbra

**Author's Note:**

> Si lo desean, la traduccion de las palabras en italiano están al final del capitulo.

Will se encontraba  _ligeramente_  inquieto... Bueno, estaba  _muy_ inquieto, con el corazón desbocado y la respiración irregular, y todo era culpa de Nico di Angelo.

Si bien Will y Nico eran ya pareja, el último año ambos habían cambiado, físicamente hablando. Will siempre había sido delgado, sin llegar a ser escuálido y había ganado los músculos suficientes con los continuos entrenamientos que Quiron les proporcionaba, pero se había estancado en la estatura actual. Siempre deseo ser un poco mas alto, pero sabía bien que ya no sería capaz. Era médico, sabía hasta donde llegaba el organismo humano.

Will podía decir con toda certeza que era apuesto, sin embargo. Bastante guapo, a decir verdad y no temía declararlo, ser hijo de Apolo no le daba exactamente muchas inhibiciones en esas cosas, y resultaba bastante poco tímido con esos temas. Había escuchado suficientes veces a su padre decir que era apuesto y que negarlo sería un pecado. Ciertamente, su padre era un ególatra, pero no mentía en eso al menos.

Sin embargo... Nico había cambiado también, se había recuperado perfectamente después de la guerra contra Gea, completamente sanado después de los viajes sombra que casi le habían consumido, pero también había cambiado físicamente.  _M_ _adurado_  sería el término correcto y esos cambios no dejaban que los pensamientos de Will se mantuvieran callados. De hecho, le estaba resultando bastante difícil observar el cuerpo de su novio después de los entrenamientos o entre pequeñas curaciones en la enfermería y evitar que pensamientos poco...  _cultos_  crucen por su mente traicionera.

Le era imposible. ¿Observar a Nico sin camisa, gotas de sudor recorriendo sus músculos bien formados por las tardes completas que el italiano le dedicaba a su entrenamiento de esgrima y a las mañanas donde le enseñaba a los más jóvenes, su cabello negro azabache, tan oscuro como sus ojos, amarrados en una coleta descuidada y que pequeños mechones de dichos cabellos se desprendieran y trataran de ocultar su rostro, sin mostrar reacción alguna? Imposible. Will no era de piedra.

No sólo eso había cambiado. Nico, a diferencia de Will, si había dado un estirón. Si, el muy hijo de... bueno, el muy idiota había crecido lo suficiente para tener unos centímetros de ventaja sobre él, Will.

¿Qué era lo peor? Que parecía amar el recordárselo, todo el tiempo. Y sus métodos, sus constantes recordatorios no eran algo que Will pudiera simplemente obviar o evitar.

Nico era bueno con la espada, había perfeccionado sus poderes y era inmensamente fuerte ahora, pero Nico era  _realmente_ bueno con su lengua natal. El Italiano le iba como anillo al dedo, y Will no podía sólo olvidar las frases que a veces le decía, sin que Will lograra entender ni una sola palabra de que hablaba, pero sintiendo lo que transmitían.

-  _Così bello..._

Como si el universo le hubiera escuchado, Will sintió unas - _demasiado conocidas-_  manos deslizarse desde sus hombros hasta rodear completamente su cintura. Su cuerpo se vio siendo estrechado por brazos ligeramente más fuertes que los suyos y sintió un tirón que lo pego al cuerpo del - _irónicamente_ \- menor. Will sintió el ya conocido estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo cuando sintió el caliente cuerpo pegarse al suyo y la respiración de Nico justo en su cuello. Ese chico iba a matarlo...

- _Buon pomeriggio, Amore._  - Will estaba bastante seguro de que todos los pelos de su nuca y sus brazos se habían puesto de punta. Jamás lo diría, mucho menos a Nico, pero sentía como si cada vez que Nico le hablaba en italiano estuviera seduciéndolo. No podía evitar sentirse completamente derretido entre los brazos de su novio cada vez que murmuraba en aquel idioma.

\- H-Hola, Nico. - Will trato inútilmente de simular que aquellas simples palabras no le habían afectado. Solo era un  _Buenas_ _tardes_ _,_ según había investigado.  **Cálmate** , se exigió. - ¿Terminaste de entrenar a los nuevos reclutas? Por favor dime que ninguno término gravemente herido esta vez. - Odiaba admitirlo, pero las manos de Nico le distraían lo suficiente como para no pensar en lo expuesto que debía verse en ese momento, atrapado entre los brazos de Nico y sin dar demasiadas muestras de querer apartarse.

- _Che non ti farei in questo momento..._  - Will esta vez estuvo seguro que eso no lo había escuchado antes y sus mejillas se calentaron sin que pudiera controlarlo. ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¡No debió ser nada realmente!. Pero aquello, sentía, era más que un saludo. -  _Mi sento come se potessi usare quella barella per qualcosa di molto più divertente._..

\- Si, si. Sabes que no puedo entenderte y eso te encanta, lo tengo. - Will trato de soltarse para acabar con su trabajo y mantener espacio, pero era mas que obvio que eso no estaba entre los planes de di Angelo.

-  _Sono abbastanza sicuro che tu possa fare di meglio._  - las manos de Nico se apretaron más contra él y ahora tenía el rostro de Nico sobre su hombro derecho, podía sentir la sonrisa del hijo de Hades contra su piel y que los dioses lo salvaran, Will no podía... -  _Inoltre, mi sto divertendo qui. E il tuo profumo è troppo inebriante._  - La nariz de Nico se paseo libremente por la piel de su cuello y Will comenzaba a preguntarse seriamente si alguien podría enseñarle italiano. -  _Non vedo l'ora di sapere cos'altro è inebriante in te._

\- Vamos... No puedo entenderte. - quería que sonara como una réplica molesta, pero se oyó más como un ruego frustrado. Will comenzaba a sentirse ligeramente...

\- ¿Hummm? - Nico sólo se hizo el desentendido y, solo para un mayor tormento, sus manos levantaron ligeramente la camisa de Will, las manos estaban frías cuando hicieron contacto con la tibia piel de Will. -  _Ho sempre voluto sapere cosa sa la tua pelle, ¿mi permetterebbe? Mi piacerebbe provarti. Ogni pezzo di pelle, divora lentamente le tue labbra e tutto il tuo corpo._

Incluso sin saber que le estaba preguntando, Will no pudo evitar inclinar ligeramente la cabeza a un lado, dándole más acceso a Nico, quien había comenzado a repartir besos perezosos por su cuello y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su abdomen. Su voz era tan seductora y especialmente hipnótica, las palabras parecían fluir como el agua de un manantial. Parecían tener vida propia.

\- Si alguien viene...

\- Keyla esta en la otra habitación. Ella se encargará. - Will soltó un jadeo ante la ronca voz de su novio. - Además...  _in questo momento non ti vorrei condividere con nessuno. Sei solo mio, Solace._  - Will sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse. En ningún momento entendió nada, pero sabía bien que allí habían más que solo palabras tiernas y seductoras. Sabía que Nico estaba diciendo mucho más que palabras al azar. Sabía que allí había una invitación.

\- S-Si no me dices...

-  _Sii mio fammi avere te, per favore._  - Will abrió los ojos,  _que había cerrado sin darse cuenta,_  cuando entendió aquellas palabras a la perfección. Sus pupilas se dilataron y un jadeo abandono sus labios. No sabía como paso, pero le había entendido a la perfección, a pesar de que aquello era prácticamente imposible.

\- Si. - esta vez no hubo dudas en su voz. Y Will se sintió orgulloso de la sonrisa en los labios de su novio cuando Nico le dio vuelta para que pudieran verse a los ojos. -  _Tu sei mio allo stesso modo_. - Los ojos abiertos en sorpresa de Nico le dijeron que lo había dicho bien, y Will sonrió. Decidió que él también quería jugar. No sabía de donde estaban saliendo aquellas palabras, pero sabía bien que decían. Y Nico también. -  _Dai, amore._  - Y Nico le beso.

**(.)**

En alguna parte del mundo, una muy emocionada y sonrojada mujer observaba todo con ojo crítico y un pañuelo cubriendo su bonita y elegante nariz, que sangraba débilmente.

\- Todo a la perfección. - Murmuró Afrodita, su sonrisa haciendo que sus sirvientes se alejarán lentamente mientras la diosa del amor observaba todo desde un Arco iris.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo que Nico le dijo a Will:  
> \- Così bello.../Tan hermoso...
> 
> -Buon pomeriggio, Amore./Buenas tardes, amor.
> 
> \- Che non ti farei in questo momento.../ Que no te haría ahora...
> 
> \- Mi sento come se potessi usare quella barella por qualcosa di molto più divertente.../Siento que puedo usar esa camilla para algo mucho más divertido...
> 
> \- Sono abbastanza sicuro che tu possa fare di meglio./Estoy bastante seguro de que puedes hacerlo mejor.
> 
> \- Inoltre, mi sto divertendo qui. E il tuo profumo è troppo inebriante./Además, me estoy divirtiendo aquí. Y tu aroma es demasiado embriagador.
> 
> _ Non vedo l'ora di sapere cos'altro è inebriante in te./ No puedo esperar para saber qué más es embriagador en ti.
> 
> _Volevo sempre sapere cosa sa la tua pelle, mi lasceresti? Mi piacerebbe dimostrarti. Ogni pezzo di pelle, divorare lentamente le tue labbra e tutto il tuo corpo./ Siempre quise saber a lo que tu piel sabe, ¿me lo permitirías? Me gustaría probarte. Cada pedazo de piel, devorar lentamente tus labios y todo tu cuerpo.
> 
> _in questo momento non ti vorrei condividere con nessuno. Sei solo mio, Solace./ en este momento no me gustaría compartir con nadie. Eres sólo mío, Solace.
> 
> -Sii mio fammi avere te, per favore./Sé mío, déjame tenerte, por favor.
> 
> -Tu sei mio allo stesso modo/Eres mío de la misma manera
> 
> \- Dai, amore./Vamos, amor.


End file.
